Polarized light-emitting devices are known in the art. US 2008/0128728, for instance, describes a light-emitting device comprising a light-emitting material stack including a light-generating region and a light emission surface, and a polarizer configured to receive at least some light emitted from the light emission surface of the light-emitting material stack, wherein the polarizer comprises first reflective regions at a first height and second reflective regions separated from the first metal regions and at a second height different from the first height.